Sonrisas y rubores
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Islandia se aburre sobre manera en una de las reuniones y pronto encuentra un entretenimientos...


**¡Hola!**

**Estoy super enganchada a Hetalia, no lo puedo remediar. Y justo después del examen, como no me dejaban salir, se me ocurrió esta historia con el amor de Islandia y la dulce Liechtenstein. A ver que tal sale. Hetalia no me pertenece, pero no creo que haga falta que lo diga, ¿verdad? Si fuera así, el yaoi dominaría el mundo y Elizabetha me pondría un altar xD**

* * *

**Sonrisas y Rubores**

Otra reunión más. Otra de tantas. Una larga, pesada, aburrida e inservible reunión. Movió sus ojos por la sala. Inglaterra y Francia peleaban nuevamente, mientras América reía ruidosa y estrepitosamente. Rusia también disfrutaba del pequeño entretenimiento que se había convertido en una tradición siempre que se reunían. Además, también intentaba que China se "volviera uno con él", el cual solo gritaba mientras Corea del Sur le reclamaba para él.

Volvió sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez, para el lado contrario. Grecia y Turquía discutían siempre y cuando el primero no se quedara dormido. España abrazaba a Italia del Sur mientras que este le pegaba e insultaba. Italia del Norte observaba atentamente el vuelo de una mosca que pasaba por ahí con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios. Alemania estaba a punto de perder los estribos y gritar nuevamente, pero parecía intentar guardar la calma contando hasta mil. ¿Le serviría de algo? Hungría intentaba proteger a Austria de los insultos de Prusia que… ¿Prusia? Si se suponía que no tenía territorio alguno y ya no era considerado un país, ¿qué hacía allí? Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar dicha escena. Hungría había sacado la sartén y propinado un buen golpe a Prusia que solo recibió las burlas de Rumanía. Y que, acto seguido, también cobró por parte de la húngara.

Por último miró a sus dos costados. Por un lado, Suecia y Finlandia conversaban animadamente, bueno, era este último el que hablaba continuamente mientras el sueco asentía o contestaba con monosílabos, sobre lo que hacer junto al pequeño Sealand después de la reunión. Por el otro lado, Dinamarca intentaba convencer a Noruega, su hermano, para que le reconociera como Rey del Norte e intentaba abrazarle cada dos por tres, siempre siendo golpeado por el noruego para conseguir algo de silencio. Cosa que no consiguió.

Cansado, miró al frente. Fijo su mirada en la persona que estaba sentada delante de él. Liechtenstein. La pequeña y dulce hermanita de Suiza. Y siendo hermanos, aunque no compartiendo ningún lazo consanguíneo, Islandia no entendía cómo podían ser tan diferentes en cuanto a personalidad. Suiza era tacaño, gruñón, agresivo… mientras que Liechtenstein era dulce, amigable, cariñosa, linda… ¿Linda? Sacudió la cabeza pero no dejó de observarla atentamente. Su cabello rubio decorado con aquella cinta púrpura. Sus ojos verdes, siempre tan expresivos. Su sonrisa permanente, que alegraba cualquier día por muy nublado que estuviese.

Y así se pasó el tiempo. Islandia no quitaba ojo de la muchacha, pero esta volteaba la cabeza para mirarle, provocando que el muchacho apartara la mirada algo sonrojado. Y ella sonreía, y soltaba una pequeña risa que sonaba como el canto de los ángeles. Y volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez, ella le sonríe y el baja la mirada apenado, avergonzado, viéndose descubierto. Sus miradas se cruzan y ambos se sonrojan. ¿Cuántas van ya a lo largo de la reunión? ¿Diez, quince, veinte? No es capaz de contarlas. Siempre se pierde en ese mar de verdor que posee la chica.

Y esto sí que se ha convertido en una rutina, un ritual, una tradición. Un pequeño acto que solo quedaba entre ellos dos. Y daba gracias porque así fuera. Si Suiza se enteraba de que miraba demasiado a su pequeña hermana, no quería ni imaginarse cómo le quedaría la cabeza de plomo. Llena, eso sí, pero irreconocible seguro.

Dio la hora del descanso y los países salieron en tropa para tomar un pequeño desayuno, un tentempié. Algo para poder pasar las siguientes horas sin fallecer en el intento. Estaba solo en la sala de reuniones, a excepción de Estonia, pero que estaba muy ocupado en mirar la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Islandia respiró profundamente y, sin que el estonio se diera cuenta, dejó una pequeña flor en la silla de Liechtenstein. Una Dryas Octopetala, la flor nacional de Islandia. Blanca con el centro amarillo y lleno de estambres naranjas. Echó nuevamente una mirada furtiva al estonio y respiró tranquilo. No se había fijado en su acción o, si lo había hecho, había preferido no comentarla.

El descanso se acabó y comenzó nuevamente aquella tortura de reunión. A veces envidiaba a Sealand. Él no tenía que venir a estas reuniones aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo. No se estaba perdiendo gran cosa. Inconscientemente, vio como Liechtenstein cogía la flor entre sus manos y sonreía, pese a que su hermano se había puesto pesado sobre el remitente de dicha flor y ella no había soltado prenda.

La muchacha jugaba con ella entre sus manos, la movía hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y sonreía con toda su alma. Islandia la miraba de vez en cuando, tal y como había hecho durante la primera media parte de la reunión. Ella sonreía y el apartaba la mirada. Así una y otra vez. No parecía que se cansaran. Pero esa pequeña satisfacción que sentía gracias a esa pequeña acción, no duró eternamente. El final de la reunión llegó y con ella, la hora de marcharse. Los países se levantaban de sus asientos, se concentraban en pequeños grupos e iban saliendo de la sala para marcharse a sus hogares. Islandia hizo lo mismo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto a Noruega, el cual ignoraba a Dinamarca con una mueca de desagrado en su estoico rostro. Suecia y Finlandia les esperaban en la puerta con Sealand entre los brazos del sueco, quién había tenido que intervenir puesto que el menor se había metido con Inglaterra nuevamente y el inglés solo quería matarle.

Los nórdicos estaban reunidos en a puerta y, antes de que pudieran marcharse, observaron como una pequeña rubia se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¿Esa no es Liechtenstein?- preguntó Finlandia mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de Sealand.

Los demás asintieron extrañados. ¿Qué podría querer la pequeña hermana de Suiza? Hasta que se quedaron atónitos y sin habla al ver que la rubia besaba al islandés en la mejilla.

-¡Muchas gracias por la flor!- dijo con voz suave al chico a la vez que sonreía.  
-Yo… yo… De nada.- murmuró Islandia sonrojado violentamente y fijando su mirada al suelo.

Liechtenstein soltó una pequeña risita y vuelve con su hermano, el cual la espera mientras se queja.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡Liet! ¡Contéstame!- exigía el suizo entre gritos a la rubia que solo sonreía y miraba la flor.

Mientras tanto, los nórdicos miraban a Islandia perplejos.

-¿Y ese beso?- preguntó Suecia, que pareció ser el único en reaccionar.  
-¿Es tu novia, Is?- preguntó Sealand.  
- ¡Cómo me gustaría tener una hermanita!- dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa soñadora.  
-Is, tenemos que hablar. Sé que como chico, empiezas a tener tus propias necesidades y…- comenzó hablando Noruega pero fue interrumpido por Dinamarca.  
-¡Ja! ¡El pequeño Is ha aprendido demasiado pronto! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Vas a raptarla para convertirla en tu pequeña espo…?

Islandia golpeó a Dinamarca en la cabeza y salió de la sala, sonrojado y furioso. Pero por dentro, estaba feliz. Feliz por ese pequeño y liviano beso que había recibido en la mejilla y que lo había transportado a una nube, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Y no iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera su hermano, le estropearan el momento.

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**¿Qué tal?**

**El final no me convence demasiado, pero bueno...**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Comentarios, críticas, tomates, piedras, pollitos, franceses (?)... menos carta bomba cualquier cosa xD**


End file.
